Monitoring systems may monitor and capture user interface (UI) events during application sessions. For example, the application session may comprise a web session where the user accesses a website for purchasing a product on-line. The captured UI events may comprise user inputs, selections, and/or navigation through the webpages of the website. A replay system may replay the UI events to reproduce the images and states that the user viewed and created during the original application session. The replayed application session may identify problems or other conditions that the user experienced during the original application session.
More application sessions are being conducted on relatively small portable devices with touch screens, such as laptops, smart phones and notebook computers. The user may manipulate content displayed within the touch screen using screen gestures. For example, the user may zoom-in on an image by placing two fingers on the touch screen and performing a pinch-in gesture. In another example, the user may scroll to a different location of an image by sliding one of the fingers across the touch screen.
Screen gestures may be more common on smaller computing devices where touch screens provide the primary user interface. Screen gestures also may be more prevalent in smaller computing device with smaller display screens that require more screen manipulations to view the correct information on displayed webpages.
Current monitoring systems may not adequately capture screen gestures and thus may not be able to accurately recreate some user experiences from the original application session. For example, current monitoring systems may only capture Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML) for webpages and use the HTML during replay to render the webpages.